Greater things than you or I
by Laurajane4077
Summary: A story dealing with the next generation from the P&P world. I'm really bad at the Summary thing. Give it a go, see if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own P&P. Never have, never will!**

**Greater things than you or I**

**Introduction**

**The tableau before her was one of pure domestic bliss. It was a view to clean, to natural to have ever been staged. Her father sat at his desk penning a letter, her mother perched on the sofa an open book settled in her lap. Others may have seen this as dull or uneventful, but not Anne. She was aware that even through her parents sat in silence they could not help but cast the occasional loving glance at one another. These small and most probably unconscious gestures filled Anne with immense hope for her own future happiness, whilst also setting her standard of expectations. She often thought on how lucky and glad she was that despite the trials of having three children (not to mention the heartbreak of a still born) Mr and Mrs Darcy were as in love now as they had been on the day they married.**

**Annes peaceful revelry was soon shattered by the rather noisy entrance into the library by her two brothers. Henry, a strong handsomely built man of 22 years old was laughing good naturedly at his brother as he flushed a deep crimson. **

"**Is all well?" Their mother asked placing her book to one side.**

" **Of course, Henry is only teasing me!" assured Edward, his hue returning to his more natural shade. **

"**Well you do insist on making it ever so easy for me brother" Henry retorted with a chuckle.**

"**Yet I notice you never seem to turn your comments onto our beloved sister" Edward turned to Anne who was sat in the corner, a playful glint danced in his eye. Despite how it may appear to the outside world Edward was very much matched to (though rather more shy than) his brother.**

"**To suggest such a thing" Henry raised his hands in mock horror "besides Anne is a far faster wit than you or I, I refuse to verbally spar with her. To do so would be folly" He said on a serious tone. The brothers both returned their attention to the sister in question. The withering look they received from her sent them into a round of rich laughter. **

**Elizabeth watched her children fondly. She often found herself thinking it hard to comprehend quiet how she and Fitzwilliam had created three such beautiful, intelligent and playful children. She of course knew she was more that slightly biased. This however did not slow her praise. The Lord had indeed blessed them! The laughter from her boys (For that was still how Elizabeth saw them) soon passed and peace returned**

"**Father, have any letters arrived for me whilst I was out?" Henry asked a short time later as he crossed to is father desk. Mr Darcy looked up to the expectant eyes of his first born**

" **I'm afraid not. Give it time my boy. I both fear and hope it won't be long before she returns" Henry bowed his head and walked sadly from the room.**

"**Do you see no chance of Miss Lucys mother returning to health" Anne asked**

"**I don't see that she will. She is very ill and had been for some time now. When Lucy does write to Henry it is nly to tell him of her mothers worsening condition. No, Henry will marry Lucy without her mother I'm sorry to say" The room fell into a sombre silence. Mrs Darcy returned to her book, Mr Darcy to his letter. Whilst Edward went off to find his brother and Anne sank back into quiet contemplation. Time slowly drifted past, minuets poured into hours.**

"**A letter sir" Foreman the butler presented a letter to Mr Darcy. And then left as silently as he had entered. Darcy opened and slowly read the letter**

"**HaHa!" and excited laugh escaped his lips. "Bingley and his family are to return to England!"**


	2. letter

**Letter**

_**My dear friend Darcy,**_

_**How long it has been since I last put pen to paper for you. I know my darling Jane and your most excellent wife are most diligent in their correspondence. I also know that my Jane has passed on our excited and joyous congratulations at the news of young Henrys engagement. I believe Jane told me it was to Miss Lucy Holden from Sussex, am I right? I know my wife has responded to this news but I'd like to pass on my own personal heartfelt jubilations to both my nephew and his betrothed. With this said I hope a piece of news I have for you will bring you joy as yours did us. We are all to return to England very soon. India has suited us exceedingly well, and though very fortunate business transactions I have managed to substantially increase my fortune and now we wish to return so that I may finally settle down and purchase an estate of my own. I really feel that I should now. This return is much anticipated my my wife and son. **_

_**My sister whom you may have heard has come to live with us since the death of her husband and her two daughters will also be returning with us. Although between you and I old friend, Caroline has been very vocal in her disapproval in our leaving here. Truth be told society here is some what lacking. My sister hopes to use this to her advantage and secure a match between our James and her Alice. I will not lie, this fact has greatly influenced our decision to leave and return to our homeland.**_

_**We are hoping to find temporary accommodation near to you and your family until we are able to find a permanent home. I hope this meets with your approval.**_

_**All that is left to say now my friend is how glad I am to know that I will be seeing you, Mrs Darcy and my darling nephews and niece very soon**_

_**Yours C Bingley ect**_

**Mr Darcy read most of this letter out to his assembled family. His voice filled with glee. Charles Bingley had always been his dearest friend and now Brother. When the Bingleys left it affected the whole family. Lizzie desperately missed her favourite sister and this children lost a wonderful playmate in James.**

"**They are truly coming papa?" Anna exclaimed excitedly. She fondly remembered her aunt and uncle, and the kindness of her cousin. **

"**Yes, and if it meets your mothers approval I'd like to invite them to stay here with us until they find themselves an estate of there own" He turned to his wife in earnest**

"**I'd love it. However my dear, it would mean having to tolerate Bingleys sister!"**

"**A small price to pay" He responded. The invitation agreed Darcy sat to pen his letter for not even the thought of Caroline could dull his happy mood.**

**A/N: I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Its a little stuck right now but I'm sure i'll shift the mental block. Also as we go along if anyone comes up with a better summery for this story please let me know. I wasn't lying when I said I was no good at them x Thanks L x**


	3. arrivals

AN: so sorry for the delay. My laptop died, I'm having to do all this on my phone. Sorry again x

The months passed, and winter gave way to spring. As the day of the arrival of the much anticipated guests drew near, the whole house hold were abuzz with activity. Lizzy was giddy with joy at finally being reunited with her favourite sister and friend. She personally oversaw the maids in their work. She was so desperate for everything to be perfect for her dearest Jane. The children spent much of there time sharing stories of their aunt, uncle and cousin. The boys remember James as the 13 year old who followed them in there games. He would climb the trees and be pirates with them hunting for treasure. Annes memories of James were much softer. She fondly remembered how he would read with her and help her with her sketches. With there reminiscing they couldn't help but wonder as to who there cousin was now. He was an awkward boy of 13/14 when he went away. But after 7 years in India it was impossible to predict how he might have changed. They all held onto the hope he hadn't drastically altered his character. They were all both excited and fearful at the prospect of being reunited with their childhood chum.

The morning of the Bingleys arrival at last came. The house was alight with nervous energy. The family remained in a constant state of vigilance at the front of the house. Anne sat in a window seat in the parlour, her ears straining for the first signs of an approaching carrage. As she sat alone she couldn't help but ponder once more on her long absent cousin. A fact that she would never admit to her brothers was how much she had admired James. Being only 8 when her cousin left. Anne knew it was only a Childs crush, but she couldn't help but feel the bubble of those feelings rise when she heard the sound if an approaching carrage. The whole family went out to greet their guests. The excitement was almost tangible. The scene that followed can only be described as pure chaos. The Bingleys were fast to alight. Elizabeth and Jane found each other instantly, much hugging and crying took place by both sisters. Darcy and Bingley, although more composed were equally as animated. James was somewhat quieter, but neither Henry nor Edward were prepared to let their cousin stand on the sidelines. Anne stood a little back, taking in the full extent of this reunion.

"Anne, how you have grown. You beautiful child!" Jane pulled her niece into a ungracious hug. What it lacked in elegance it made up for in pure joyful emotion. Jane released the young lady and stepped back taking a proper look once again before turning her attentions to her nephews

"its been far to long cousin" a quiet voice came from behind Anne. She turned and came face to face with a rather tall young man. His brown hair fell sweetly across his forehead drawing attention to his kindly eyes. Anne felt her heart quicken in her chest and breath catch in the throat. 'don't be an idiot Anne' she mentally chastised herself 'you don't even know the man, he could be anything'

She smiled politely " its nice to see you again Master Bingley" for a reason never explained her words caused James to blush furiously. He opened his mouth to speak but a shrill voice from the carrage cut into whatever it was he was about to say.

"James!" the disembodied voice demanded "James, where is your hand. Alice wishes to come down!" Anne was shocked, she had never heard of such a demand. The footmen were waiting to help the remaining ladies to dismount. The whole energetic group froze. The Bingleys however did not look surprised, they were embarrassed. James regained his composure first and returned to offer his hand. A beautiful young lady reached out and took it as she slowly dismounted. In a fraction of a second Annes hears dropped despite herself 'Anne stop it. Its a childhood crush you remember' she told herself Following the beautiful young lady was an older women. A younger girl came out last

"How wonderful to be back at pemberley" the older women simpered taking hold of Darcys unoffered arm. " just like coming home!" An awkward silance ensued.


	4. Cousin James

**Cousin James**

The weather remained fine throughout the day. Though the atmosphere in the house was far from the pure joyful bliss which Anne had expected. Everyone was ecstatic of course at the arrival of their much missed family, the Mrs and misses Pykes were rather much to take. Anne felt she simply had to escape the unnatural tension that now filled her home. For her the gardens had always been her most favoured sanctuary from the real world, a trait that she had no doubt inherited from her mother. The time alone here meant she was able to ponder the issue of Mrs Pyke. Now Anne was very quick in her realisation that Mrs Pyke would not better her initial impression with the passing of time. Upon entering Pemberley, an outsider could not be blamed for mistaking her for the Lady of the house. The loud orders echoed through the corridors of the stately home in her nasal bark. With thought though, the worst part was when Anne and her brothers had approached their mother, discreetly of course, with their concerns. Their mother was completely unsurprised with the behaviour of the guest in question. She had sat them down and asked them to find something which might occupy and amuse them whilst Mrs Pyke settled in. The hope being that in a day or two she may settle down. And this was how Anne had come to find herself escaping to the gardens only hours after their long awaited guests' arrival.

Wandering through her haven Anne simply couldn't stop thinking about the ungrateful guest. Mrs Pyke was loud and disrespectful to her mother, whilst simultaneously being sickeningly twee with her father. The mindless flattery and artless batting of eyelids was nothing short of horrendous. She had never witnessed, nor indeed heard of such behaviour. A guest showing such disrespect to her hostess and family was positively unthinkable. But her mother had said to ignore it, told her that it would be dealt with. Anne was positive it would be, and with grace and quiet dignity.

It was then that Anne was pulled from her revelry. An overwhelming feeling passed over her. She was being watched. A moment passed and she took a second to recover herself before she called out

"Hello? Who's there?" From a small gathering of trees and bushes came a rather sheepish looking James.

"I'm sorry cousin, I saw you from the house and decided to comer and join you for a short constitutional. But as I approached I saw you were so very deep in thought and decided not to disturb you. A matter in which, as you can see, I have failed miserably" An apologetic smile spread across his handsome features "I shall detain you no longer cousin" he finished with a slight bow and turned to leave

"No. No don't go" The words fell from her mouth with little to no thought. "It's so lovely out here. And I tire of my own company. Stay"

James still looked unsure, Anne so wanted him to stay "My mind has been preoccupied. I would appreciate a diversion from myself"

This seemed to make up his mind and James offered his cousin an arm "If I may be so bold as to hazard a guess with regards to your musings?" Anne raised an eyebrow but nodded slightly allowing him to continue "My aunt is rather demanding and inappropriate" Anne was slightly taken aback by his frankness, but couldn't hide her guilty expression as it creeped across her face. The rest of their time passed beautifully. They talked of their time apart and reminiscing of their childhood spent together. They must have been walking for hours when a shocking realisation hit Anne.

"Cousin we should return to the house. We are alone"

James clearly only paying slight attention to her words responded absent minded fashion.

"Don't be silly. We have walked through these gardens a 100 times, no harm has ever come to us!"

"James!" The use of his name being used to harshly pulled hi m to himself "We are children no longer James" Anne stated gently. They both looked around them, confirming what they both already knew. They were indeed alone.

"I cannot apologise enough cousin Anne! We will return to the house immediately. Your reputation. I…I" James stammered over himself "I'm so sorry" he finished in a barely audible whisper.

"We'll go back to the house. I don't think we have been seen" she paused briefly " We are children no longer James" she said wistfully. They made it back to the house in good time

"Best your father didn't hear of this" James said nervously laughing

"Indeed, I did have an enjoyable walk though. Thank you" she smiled shyly.

The two parted, returning to various parts of the house. Both took with them the understanding that a concerted effort had to be made to adhere to the proper rules of propriety. Both also took a secret wish to ignore the rules as each of their hearts swelled.


End file.
